Unfulfilled Dreams
by leosldy
Summary: AU season 6. Oh My Goddesses never happened. PL based but the whole gang is here. A nanny comes to help out but is there something evil behind her arrival? Completed!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Charmed Characters from the show. All other new characters I do.

**Summary**: AU season 6. Oh My Goddesses never happened. P/L based, but the whole gang is here. A nanny comes to help out, but is there something evil behind her arrival?

**To readers**: Any thoughts or comments would be greatly appreciated!!! Thanks.

Unfulfilled Dreams

Chapter one

The early morning sun broke through the clouds with tiny rays, casting a yellow glow over the Halliwell Manor. Upstairs in the master bedroom, two figures lay snuggled together in deep slumber; oblivious to the pin pricks of light, which filtered through the windowpanes. The peacefulness of the moment was shattered by the sudden cries of a child from the small nursery just off the main room.

Piper stirred at the interruption and squeezed her eyes tight hoping it was just a bad dream. Leo let out a soft groan and rolled over onto his back. When the cries continued and knowing his son would not be denied, he threw back the covers and stumbled out of bed. Rubbing the palm of his hand over the top of his head, he made his way across the room.

A smile of contentment spread across Piper's lips as the cries subsided and she was able to drift back to sleep. Leo grinned at Wyatt as he entered the nursery. The little one was sitting up in his crib, chubby cheeks glistening with spent tears. Said tears had stopped the moment he had seen his daddy. He raised his arms up, leaving little doubt what he expected next.

Reaching down, Leo plucked his eight- month old son out of his bed with sure hands. "Hey buddy. What's the matter?" His answer was a smile and Wyatt leaning his head against his daddy's strong chest.

Chuckling, Leo leaned his chin on top of his son's blond head and relished a quiet moment of pure contentment. It didn't last long and soon Wyatt began squirming and stuck two fingers in his mouth, indicating it was time for breakfast.

On silent feet, he crept past his sleeping wife. Last night the Charmed Ones had to deal with yet another advocate of evil and Piper had only gotten to sleep a few hours ago. Wanting her to rest, he made his way to the door. Just as he stepped across the threshold, a familiar jingle sounded from above. "Now?" A pause as he listened. "It can't wait?" A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he reluctantly reversed course and made his way to the bed.

"Piper." He whispered and gently nudged her shoulder. Nothing. Compressing his lips into a thin line, he nudged her again. "Piper, I have to go."

Blinking a few times and then focusing, she looked up. "What?" Was her groggy response.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, I was hoping to let you sleep but..."

Propping herself up on the pillows she let out a grumble. "They have the worse timing."

"I know honey, I'm sorry."

She waved a hand as he placed their son on her lap. Grabbing some clothes draped on a nearby chair, he quickly dressed. Bending over, he gave them both a quick kiss on the tops of their heads, then disappeared in a flurry of blue and white lights.

Looking down at her son, Piper said, "Looks like it's just you and me kid. Let's get some breakfast."

The kitchen was quiet as the two entered. Neither Phoebe nor Paige were up and from their late night, and would probably not be for some time. Going to the refrigerator, she pulled out a bottle and started a pot of water to warm it. Placing Wyatt in his high chair, she dumped some Cherrios into a bowl for him to munch on. The immediate need seen to, she was free to see to her own, which meant a hot cup of coffee. Watching her son put one piece of cereal after another into his mouth, she smiled and yawned at the same time. The simultaneous actions pretty much summed up her life. She loved her child with all her heart, however being a mom and a Charmed One was taking its toll. They had attempted to hire a nanny a while back to make things easier. They came to find out, that being a Charmed One had its drawbacks in the magical community. None of the applicants were willing to risk life and limb, which was a requirement for spending time in the manor. Needless to say, it was decided they would make do the best they could without a nanny.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Phoebe stumbled in, covering her own yawn with the back of her hand. "Hi bright eyes." Greeted Piper, and getting a frown and grumble in return.

Handing her sister a steaming mug of fresh brewed coffee, she waited for her younger sister to take the first sip. "Well, I know why I'm up, but why are you?"

Phoebe answered while rubbing her tired eyes. "I've got to get to the paper. Meeting with Elise."

"Hmm."

"Hey, is there anyway we could schedule these demon vanquishes earlier in the evening?" Muttered a grumpy Paige as she too entered the kitchen.

Passing another mug to her youngest sister, Piper grinned. "Wouldn't that be nice. Vanquish at six, dinner at seven, family time at eight and bedtime at ten. Works for me!"

"Okay, sarcasm not appreciated this early in the morning." Complained Paige.

"I know why I'm up and I know why Pheebs is up, but what's your excuse?"

"New temp job, can't be late." She answered as she snatched a Cherrio out of her nephew's bowl.

Still sipping from her mug, Phoebe sighed. "I swear, there must be a demon convention going on or something. This is what....our fifth vanquish in the last two weeks."

"I know, its getting ridiculous. How am I suppose to do the mommy stuff if all I'm doing is the demon stuff."

Pouring another cup of coffee, Paige asked, "What does Leo think?"

Taking the warmed up bottle from the pot on the stove, Piper handed it to Wyatt who grabbed it with enthusiasm. "He doesn't know anymore than we do, although he was called out earlier. Maybe 'They' have some information."

"The Elders have information. That would be novel."

"Paige." Warned Phoebe.

"What!" She answered back innocently.

"Well, until Leo gets back there is no sense in speculating."

The two younger siblings agreed and after giving Wyatt quick kisses on the cheek, they headed upstairs to get ready. On her way out, Paige asked, "You gonna be okay here by yourself?"

"Oh yeah. Wyatt and I have lots planned, don't we sweetie."

Lauren sat in her tiny apartment looking out a small window. It wasn't much of a view and it was getting dark, but it was all she had. She spent many hours by this window contemplating her life or lack of one. She was twenty-six with a mediocre career, no friends, and no family. Part of this came from what she was. When she was very little she knew she was different from other people. From the beginning she had been shy and awkward, but then the odd feelings came. She could sense things before they happened. Usually bad things. Later she would come to find out it was more than just a sixth sense. Her senior year of high school she had met Audra. The vibrant red head introduced her to the world of Wicca. It was at the weekly meetings, she discovered her true self. All her oddities were a result of being a witch. Excited at first, to find out there were others like her, however it soon became apparent she was not a very powerful witch. She possessed no active powers, only her feelings and a knack for doing small spells. Having little self- confidence to begin with, this discovery was a blow to her low self- esteem. She was no longer an active member of the Wiccian community, but occasionally attended meetings.

Hearing a sound from behind her, she jerked out of her dark musings. A startled gasp left her lips as a man materialized in the middle of her living room. He was fairly young, not too handsome, but not ugly. Dressed in a dark blue suit, white shirt and black tie.

"Hello Lauren." He greeted in a quiet voice.

Not good in any social situation, least of all a surprise one, she merely stared.

Smiling, the man went on. "I'm sorry for the abrupt entrance."

Finally finding her voice, she asked. "Wh...who are you?"

Hesitating for just a moment, as if considering the best way to word his response. "Let's just say I'm a friend." When she gave her head a negative shake, stating she did not understand, he made to clarify. "I was sent here to help you. Think of me as your guardian angel."

"You mean like a Whitelighter?" Tentative hope threading her words. Only important witches received a Whitelighter.

"No not exactly. I'm more of an observer . We've been keeping an eye on you for some time now."

"Me? Why?"

"We feel we can help you and in return you can help us." When she remained silent he carried on. "We've been watching you at the child care center and have been impressed with your work there. We have a job opportunity for you should you wish to accept it. You know of the Charmed Ones correct?"

"Of course, every witch knows of them."

"Good!" He smiled pleased. "Well, they are in need of help and you are just the person for the job."

Letting out a choked laugh, she said. "Oh you are obviously talking to the wrong person. How in the world could I possibly help the famous Charmed Ones?"

"I think you are missing my meaning. It is not your witch powers they are in need of, it is your child care experience."

Totally confused now, Lauren sat down on the couch. Taking a seat next to her he patted her leg. "The Charmed Ones are in need of a nanny for the eldest one's child. No one from the MNA or Magical Nanny Agency wants the job, because of the dangers. I've been sent to ask you if you'd like the position. We're asking you because of your employment with the San Francisco Child Care Association." Halting her reply with a raised hand, he said, "Now before you say a word, you must realized this is a dangerous job, but a very important one as well. Guarding and taking care of the twice- blessed child will be a huge responsibility. We feel you are up to the challenge and your gift for sensing danger a great advantage."

A million thoughts raced across her mind as she listened. Nanny to the Charmed Ones? Could she? Could she not? The man was speaking again, and she brought herself into focus.

"I have here a letter of recommendation from the MNA. The Charmed One's won't even look at you unless you have this document. Now, this does not guarantee you the position. You will have to convince them you are the right one for the job."

Convince them! She wasn't even sure she could talk to such famous women let alone convince them to hire her. Sensing her doubts, the man pressed on. "Lauren, you are quite capable of doing this. That is why I came to you. I have complete confidence in you. With your experience and this document, you should have little difficulty."

Gazing into his dark eyes, she felt a surge of confidence wash over her. She could do this. This what her life was missing---a purpose!

Knowing success was within his grasp, the man handed her the pristine white envelope, which held the recommendation. Make sure you give them this when you arrive. "Here's the address." And he handed her another piece of paper. Good Luck, and I'll check back with you."

Looking at the two pieces of paper, she could hardly believe what was happening. He was so sure she'd get the position, she thought. Rising to his feet, he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be in touch." In a whirl of dark clouds, he was gone.

The man materialized again in a dark room. "Well?" Came a raspy voice from within the shadows.

"It has been set in motion. Now we wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to SciFi Fan Gillian, leo/piper4ever, piperleo4eva and HollyShadow for leaving comments. It means sooo much to me. Hopefully you will continue to enjoy the story. I promise action and romance, but I have to set up some things first. Again, any thoughts good or bad are appreciated.**

Chapter 2

The following morning, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo sat at the table enjoying a quiet breakfast. Wyatt sat in his high chair next to his daddy, content to play with his food.

"So the Elders have no clue why demon activity has been at a premium lately?" Asked Phoebe while sipping her orange juice.

"Big surprise there." Quipped Paige sarcastically.

Leo sent her a chastising look. "Nothing specific, but they do feel there is a struggle for control of the underworld again. Whenever that happens, demon activity rises."

"What you're saying is, we can expect to be busy." Grouched his wife.

"Afraid so."

Wyatt chose that moment to start squirming in his chair, clearly done with his meal and ready to be released from his confinement.

"Alright sweetie, let's get you cleaned up." While Piper fussed over him, the doorbell rang. Leo told her he'd get it while she finished up.

Opening the door, he spied a young woman on the other side. "Hello, can I help you?"

Lauren was so nervous. She was not going to be able to do this, but another voice countered_. ' Yes you can. This is too important.'_ When the door opened to reveal a very attractive man and not a woman she was expecting, Lauren froze. She had a hard enough time talking to people, but good looking men made it almost impossible.

Leo watched as the woman ducked her head, her long black hair obscuring most of her face. For a moment he thought she wasn't going to answer and he was about to question her again, but her head lifted and she spoke in a tiny voice. "I'm here about the nanny position." And promptly shoved a white envelope at him.

Brows drawn together in a confused frown, Leo glanced at the woman and then back at the offered envelope. Taking the latter, he opened it and quickly scanned its contents. Still puzzled, he said. "Why don't you come in for a moment."

Looking straight ahead, not meeting his eyes, she stepped through the doorway and found herself in a foyer.

"Piper!"

Rushing in at the sound of his voice, expecting another demon, she said. "What! What is it?" Her expression changed instantly when she observed the young woman standing next to her husband. "All right. Not what I was expecting."

"Uhmmm." Leo uttered and handed the letter over, waiting for her reaction.

She looked up at him after she had finished reading it. "Now they send us a nanny. Where were they months ago?"

"I don't know. The Agency told me no one wanted the job."

Remembering the woman standing there, Piper turned her eyes to her. "Sorry, don't mean to be rude, but this is a bit of a surprise. The letter says your name is Lauren Allison."

"That's correct ma'am." Was the quiet response.

"And the Agency sent you?"

Lauren wasn't quite sure who the man was that sent her, but since he gave her the letter she assumed he worked in some way for the Agency. "Yes ma'am." Her voice a little stronger, remembering she still had to convince them to hire her. "I'm really good with children. I've been working at the San Francisco Child Care Agency for seven years now. I don't mind odd hours, and I'm a really hard worker."

Piper looked back up at Leo. He gave his shoulders a slight shrug, letting her know, he was as puzzled as she. "Well Lauren, I don't know how much the MNA told you, but this would not be a normal nanny position."

"Oh, I know ma'am. You're one of the Charmed Ones and I should expect constant danger. I am only half witch and have no active powers, but I promise to take care of your child with my life." The last said from her heart. She had meant every word, this opportunity was too good to loose.

"Well." Piper replied impressed with the girl's speech, although a bit irritated by the whole constant danger thing. "Here, why don't you sit down and let Leo and I talk this over."

"Of course ma'am." Leo sent her a warm smile as she found a seat on the couch and she felt a little less nervous.

Expectant eyes, met them as they entered the kitchen. "So what's up?" Questioned Phoebe.

After Piper had filled in both sisters she asked, "What do you think?"

Paige was a little skeptical. "Are we sure she's legit?"

"The letter of recommendation for the Agency looks authentic." Leo offered. "Maybe I should check with the Elders, just to make sure."

Piper nodded her head. "Good idea. Bye."

"If she checks out are you hiring her?" Wondered Phoebe as Leo orbed out.

Taking a seat, Piper propped up an elbow and placed her hand on the side of her cheek. "I don't know. It'd be nice to have the help, I can't deny that."

"I hear a but." Her middle sister noted.

"Yeah. I mean, its hard handing the care of your child over to a stranger."

Paige sat next to her. "But it won't be all the time. Just when you are at the club or doing the witch thing."

Lifting her head off her hand Piper arched an eyebrow. "Which is pretty much 24/7 lately."

"True, but wouldn't it be nice to know Wyatt is being looked after no matter what comes up?"

Phoebe now joined the other two at the table. "Why not just start off with a trial basis. If it doesn't work out, then she's outta here."

The swirl of blue and white lights distracted them from furthering their discussion. The moment Leo materialized all eyes where on him. "And?" Prompted his wife.

"They don't know anything about a Lauren Allison, but they say if she has the letter and it has the seal, it's authentic. Only members of the Agency have access to that seal."

"What do you think Leo?"

"I think maybe we should give it a try. I know it's been difficult on you lately, maybe this will relieve some of the stress."

"Okay then." Piper stood up and Leo and she went out to the living room.

Lauren had left the manor happier than she had ever been. Granted they were hiring her on a trail basis, but it was enough. She knew she could do a good job. Not knowing where this new found confidence was coming from, but taking full advantage of it and the feeling it brought. Piper Halliwell told her to be back tomorrow by 8:00 and they would take it from there. Her confidence waned just a little at the thought of the eldest Halliwell sister. She felt very intimidated by her and nervous. It wasn't anything specific, just a feeling. Piper's husband on the other hand was the complete opposite. Maybe it was the soft voice he used or his warm green eyes when he looked at you. Whatever the case, it helped to offset what she felt from Piper. Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on the black pavement in front of her.

The next morning proved to be typically chaotic start at the manor. Wyatt was being fussy. Phoebe accidentally deleted three fourths of her column. Not able to find her car keys, Paige was running late. The aroma of burnt cinnamon rolls filled the air, because Piper was seeing to her son instead of the oven. When the doorbell rang, Piper said she would get it. Seeing the new nanny on the other side of the door, Piper smiled at her promptness. Allowing Lauren to enter, she led her to the kitchen and all it's craziness.

"Phoebe, Paige, this is Lauren, Wyatt's new nanny." She hurriedly introduced. Both sisters came over and gave the newcomer a quick hand shake and greeting.

Noticing the stunned expression dominating Lauren's face, Phoebe smiled. "I know, it's crazy here. Welcome to the Halliwell Manor, chaos is our specialty."

"Phoebe!" Piper chastised. "She just got here. I'd like her to stay for at least, oh I don't know, a minute or two before you scare her away."

Looking properly apologetic, he sister said. "Sorry. Hey, I've got to go. If Elise calls, tell her I'm on my way."

Jingling her keys, Paige shouted. "I found them! I'm outta here."

Within seconds and a whirlwind of departures, the place was quiet. Piper observing it all with a serene smile, and Lauren's eyes still wide.

"It's not always like this." Assured Piper. "Well, maybe most of the time." She amended. "Come on, let me introduce you to Wyatt and we'll get started."

Three hours later and a multitude of instructions, Lauren's head was reeling. Her new employer had very set ways she wanted things done and clearly expected Lauren to follow them exactly. She felt as though she should have been taking notes, praying she would be able to remember everything. The last thing she wanted was to get fired on her first day.

Piper had just put Wyatt down for his afternoon nap. Telling Lauren she needed to run to her club to take care of things, but informed her she would not be long. Lauren felt good that Piper trusted her enough to leave the child with her, even for a brief time. Hopefully in time she would come to trust her even more.

Going into the kitchen, she cleared Wyatt's lunch off the high chair. She was startled by Leo's sudden appearance. One moment she was alone, the next he stood by the doorway.

Seeing her jump at his unexpected entrance, he quickly apologized. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I thought Piper was here."

Recovering her composure, Lauren replied. "She had to go to her club, while Wyatt is taking his nap. She said she wouldn't be long."

"Really?" Leo answered with a slight frown marring his brows. Knowing his wife they way he did, he was surprised she left the new nanny with their son already. Obviously Piper had a good feeling about the girl or she wouldn't have. Going over to the refrigerator, he took out a bottle of water. "So how's the first day going?"

"Okay so far."

He heard a hint of apprehension in her voice. "Are you sure?"

Surprised he had sensed her self-doubt, she didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to say anything that might jeopardize her position.

Sensing her quandary, he raised a hand. "Hey, I don't mean to pry, but if you need to talk I'm a really good listener." The soothing tone was followed by a warm smile.

Instantly she felt like she could say anything to him. Something she had never been able to do with anyone else before. "It's just..." When she hesitated, he simply tilted his head and waited. "I don't want to screw up. Piper gave me so many instructions and I'm trying to process it all so she'll be happy with my performance. I don't want to disappoint her." Her face grew red with embarrassment. She couldn't believe she just blurted out all of that and to her employer no less.

Leo's soft chuckle made her relax slightly. Maybe he wasn't thinking she was an ungrateful wretch.

"Piper can be a little overwhelming at first. Don't worry, I'm sure you're going to do a great job. Just give yourself time to get to know the job and us. No one expects you to remember everything on the first day, least of all Piper."

His words were like a balm for her raw nerves. "Thank you."

"Sure. Oh, and about earlier." At her puzzled look, he explained. "When I suddenly appeared. I'll try not to startle you too much with the orbing, but it is something you'll have to get use to if you stay."

"I'll try."

"Good. I'm going to check on Wyatt."

A warm glow and a shy smile filled Lauren's face as she watched his retreating back.

Piper pulled her jeep into the driveway a short time later. Hoping out, she hastened for the front door. She hadn't meant to be gone as long as she had. Entering the manor, her unease quickly fled, as everything seemed to be in order. She let out a pent up breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Finding Lauren sitting in the conservatory folding Wyatt's clothes, she said, "Hey, everything go okay?"

"Oh yes! Wyatt is still sleeping I think."

"You think!" Piper demanded sharply, not allowing the other woman to finish.

Quickly, Lauren made to clarify, stumbling a bit over her words in a rush to sooth Piper's anger. "No, what I mean is, Leo came home and is upstairs. I didn't check on Wyatt because I didn't want to intrude."

Relieved, and embarrassed by her outburst, Piper apologized. "Sorry. New mom thing." Turning to go upstairs, she stopped and looked back. "Thanks for folding the laundry. I noticed you straightened up the kitchen as well."

"Your welcome." Lauren watched as Piper continued on her trek up the stairs. Her heart was still beating loudly from Piper's outburst. She tried to remember what Leo had said, however it was difficult. Piper just made her feel so nervous all the time.

Entering the bedroom, Piper spied her two favorite men. Leo sat in the rocking chair quietly reading to Wyatt. The whole scene caused her heart to flutter just a little and she smiled. "How are my two guys?"

They looked up and returned the grin and she thought she had to be the luckiest person in the world. A loving husband, a beautiful, healthy child and two wonderful sisters. Except for the demon fighting, her life was pretty perfect.

Sitting Wyatt in his playpen, Leo came over and gave his wife a hug. "Everything okay at the club?"

"Yeah. Minor emergency. It's fine now."

"So how'd it feel to leave Wyatt?"

Sometimes she hated how well he knew her. It was unsettling at times. Moving out of his embrace, she sat on the couch watching her son. "It was fine." At his skeptical expression she caved. "All right, it was awful. Happy."

"Of course not honey. How are you now?"

"Better. I got home and the house is still in one piece and Wyatt is safe. Lauren seems to know what's she's doing."

He sat down next to her. "It will take some time to get use to her being here, but I think it's going to work out."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she smiled. "Always the optimist."


	3. Unfulfilled Dreams Chapter 3

Once again thanks so much for your reviews!! Sorry it's been a while since I've undated. That pesky real life keeps getting in the way. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always any thoughts and comments are so appreciated!!!!

Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Lauren had taken the nanny position, and everything seemed to be working out. Little by little Piper was feeling more comfortable giving Wyatt's care over and leaving him to Lauren's attention while she was at the club. They had changed Lauren's schedule, having come in the early afternoon and staying later into the evenings until Paige, Phoebe or Leo came home to take over. Lauren had assured them that if they should need her more, she was available.

It was during this week she had been introduced to her first demon. It had been a rare occasion for everyone to be home for dinner, with the exception of Paige who was on a date. Leo had orbed out just after the meal to check on another charge. Leaving the others to clean up. Lauren had been cleaning Wyatt's face, while Phoebe had gone into the living room to grab her laptop. Letting out a quick scream, Phoebe shouted for Piper.

Dropping the dishes where they may, Piper shot a look at Lauren. "Take Wyatt!"

Lauren immediately did as she was told as Piper raced into the other room. Finding her sister already dodging an oncoming fireball.

"Blow him up!"

"Working on it Pheebs." Throwing her hands out, she aimed, however the demon moved with lightening speed, and she blew a hole in the side of a wall instead. The two sisters ducked behind the couch as another red and orange globe flew over them, smashing and incinerating a picture behind them.

"Oh, he's a quick one." Noted Phoebe as she took a quick peek over the top of the couch,

Jumping up from her position next to her sibling, Piper threw out her hands again. "We'll see about that." She had hoped to take the demon by surprise, unfortunately that did not happen. Once again her blast met with plaster and she barely missed another fiery sphere. Crouching behind her cover, Piper let out a muttered curse. "Damn. What's with this guy?"

Phoebe still huddled against the couch said, "Okay, now what?" She gave a start when her sister yelled. "Paige!"

Within in moments, blue and white lights filtered in across the room.

"What!" She was not given an opportunity to say more, because she observed a large fireball heading in her direction. Instinctively she orbed back out again. Piper took advantage of the demon's distraction and leapt to her feet. The demon had turned his back to concentrate on Paige. By the time he realized his mistake he felt a blast hit him and then nothing.

Piper watched in triumph as the intruder exploded into a million tiny bits. "Gottcha!"

Paige orbed back in and stood next to her eldest sister. "What the hell was that?"

"We needed a distraction." Answered Piper.

"And you were it." Smiled Phoebe. "Nice job."

Trying not to sound as irritated as she felt, Paige said, "Thanks. I think."

Lauren hearing all the commotion coming from the next room and ran to the laundry room with Wyatt tucked close to her. Closing the door, she found a corner and ducked low. There was nowhere else to go without putting them both in harm's way. Holding tight to the little boy in her arms, thankful Wyatt seemed to be taking this all in stride. A short time later she heard Piper calling her name. Cautiously she moved from her hiding spot and opened the door.

"There you are. You both okay?" Going to them, she took her son. "Hey big guy, you alright?"

Phoebe came over and put an arm around Lauren. "How about you?"

"Fine....I'm fine...I think." Lauren stuttered her reply.

Paige had joined her sister in comforting the new nanny. "Aw, don't worry, you'll get use to it."

All Lauren could do was nod her head, her mind not ready to make words just yet. Seeing this, Phoebe looked at her younger sister. "Hey, didn't you have a date?"

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Later." Instantly she orbed out.

No sooner had Paige left, Leo orbed in, leaving Lauren even more dazed. "What's going on?" He questioned with a frown.

"Oh you know honey. The usual demon, fireball, living room is a mess kind of thing."

Rubbing his hand across the top of his son's blond head he went on. "Everyone okay?"

Phoebe had left Lauren's side and was leaning against the counter top. "Yeah. You know, we came, we saw, we pretty much kicked ass."

Looking up at her husband, Piper asked. "How is it, the Elders always manage to call for you just before we're about to get out butts kicked?"

"Piper. It's not like that."

She hated when he used that patronizing tone. "Hmmm." Was all she could muster.

"Listen, they called me to let you know there is definitely an upsurge in demon activity everywhere."

"Ya think?"

Ignoring her sarcastic comment, he continued. "There is a major power struggle going on in the underworld and it's intensifying."

"So we basically can expect lots more of these attacks then." Phoebe replied, making her thought a statement more than a question.

Piper shifted Wyatt's weight onto her other hip. "Lovely." Glancing at her new nanny she said, "Well, you still want the job?"

"Yeah, you've been officially initiated into the Halliwell Manor." Interjected Phoebe.

Lauren didn't know why, but she did not hesitate with her answer. "I still want the job."

"Wonderful! That means you get to clean up the mess in the living room." Piper joked. When Lauren made to do as she asked, she stopped her. "I'm kidding! Why don't you take Wyatt upstairs and get him ready for bed."

Lauren reversed her direction and gently took Wyatt from his mother and did as she was bided. "Maybe this whole nanny thing will work out after all." Piper observed as she watched the other women head up the stairway.

Lauren was exhausted when she arrived at her tiny apartment. It had been two weeks since her first demon attack, but everyone at the manor was on edge waiting for the next one. Leo had noticed how tired she looked and asked if she wanted him to drive her home. As much as she would have enjoyed spending more time with him, she was already emotionally drained and didn't think she could handle being alone with him, no matter how much she wanted to. Beside she'd just be a nervous wreck. She didn't have any experience dealing with the opposite sex. As she took off her jacket, she continued to think about him. It was strange. Most men, especially good looking ones, always made her feel uncomfortable. Leo was different. He always took the time to ask how she was doing. His gentle way, making her feel like she could talk to him about anything. As a father, he was the best. She wondered if Piper realized how lucky she was. Lauren didn't think she did, otherwise Piper wouldn't be so quick to put Leo down. At least that's how Lauren saw it. For his part, Leo never seemed to take to heart his wife's harsh comments. Proving again how special he was. Getting ready for bed, Lauren lay her head on her pillow, a dreamy smile on her lips as Leo's image floated across her mind.

The dream started just as it always had. She was standing up on a rooftop at night. There was soft music playing quietly in the background. Wearing a black silk dress, it's hem falling just above her knees. Her hair was swept up in an artful array of curls, showing off creamy shoulders. A figure stepped out of the shadows and came toward her. He wore a black tux, the bright white shirt contrasting with the slight tan of his face.

"You look beautiful." He whispers tenderly and offers his hand. Placing her fingers within, he drew her closer. With his other hand, he uses one finger to tilt her face to his, allowing her to gaze into his sparkling green eyes.

She calls out his name gently as he slowly lowers his lips to hers. "Leo."

Lauren woke up with a start, her breathing coming in short pants. Sitting up, she flips on a light, and looks around to make sure it was only a dream. The images still fresh in her mind, she tries to get her racing heart under control. This was the fourth night in a row she had had the same dream. With each night, the dream became more vivid. She was starting to feel uncomfortable around Leo during the day with the remnants of her nightly dreams lingering in her head. It didn't take a shrink to figure out why she was having this recurring dream. She had fallen in love with Leo.

She didn't know when it had happened, but she wasn't surprised. He was so wonderful to her, making her feel welcome in the manor. Phoebe and Paige had as well, but he was different. He was always making the time to ask how she was doing, if she was adapting to life in the manor all right. There were the occasional evenings when he wasn't off somewhere or at the club with Piper. Those nights, he would help her get the manor in order before she left. It was these times she had come to cherish. Being so easy to talk to, she found herself telling things about herself she would never consider telling anyone else. She spoke of her childhood, as boring as it was, but he seemed genuinely interested in what she was saying and asked questions. He made her feel special and important and it was something she had never experienced before. When it was time for her to go, he would toss her one of his gentle smiles and tell her to be careful driving home. He was perfect she told herself and oh how she wished he could be hers.

A whirl of dark clouds swirled outside of Lauren's bedroom door. The man in the dark suit materialized with a small grin spreading across his thin lips. Having witnessed the content of the girl's dream, a plan began to formulate. Being the Demon of Unfulfilled Dreams had many advantages, which he planned to use to its fullest. He had already known Lauren's unfulfilled dream was when he first made contact. She wanted a husband and family. Hoping it would prove to be useful. So far he had not been disappointed. After witnessing her recurring dream, he now had a direction in which to lead her. A few well placed thoughts inserted into the dream and his plan would be set in motion. A motion which would end with the destruction of the Charmed Ones and his elevated station in the underworld.

Lauren walked in the front door without knocking. After three months of working for the Halliwell's, they told her she no longer needed to knock and to just come in, since the door was always unlocked. There was no need to lock it, since something would just come through and break in down anyway. Leo said it saved him from repairing in constantly.

As she walked through the foyer, Piper came rushing down the stairs. "Hi Lauren thanks for coming earlier today. I'm so late for an appointment. Wyatt's upstairs with Leo." Making her way to the door, she called back as an afterthought. "Hey, I left some laundry upstairs in the hallway."

"I'll take care of it." Lauren finished the request.

"Great and thanks again, see you later." And out the door she flew. Going to the closet, Lauren hung up her coat, and headed up the stairs to get the laundry Piper had mentioned. The basket was sitting just outside of the master bedroom. Picking it up, her eyes glanced at the slightly opened door of the room. An image reflecting in a mirror caught her attention. Without thinking, she quietly pushed the door open further to get a view of the standing oval mirror. Catching her breath she stared at the figure reflecting back at her. It was Leo as he stood in the bathroom, a large white towel hung low on his hips. Lauren got a clear view of his broad back, still glistening with moisture, proof of his recent shower. The muscles in his back rippled slightly as he shaved his face with sure strokes.

Mesmerized, Lauren couldn't tear her gazer away from the image. The room began to darken. With soft feet, she opened the door and made her way to him. Her hands raised, she placed them on the small of his bare back. Slowly she moved them upward, letting her fingers explore the hot skin beneath. When she got to his shoulders, he turned smiling. Gathering her in his arms, he pressed her closer, his lips hovering over hers. In a moment she would feel their warmth on her own.

The sound of a toy being tossed onto the hardwood floor scattered the image of her daydream. Realizing what she had been doing, she turned from the door and leaned heavily against the hallway wall. Breathing rapidly, she closed her eyes, willing her rioting emotions away. What on earth was she doing? What if he had caught her looking in? She yelled at herself.

Then she heard his voice. "Hey buddy, what's with tossing stuff." It was enough to get her moving. Grabbing the basket, she hurried down the stairs.

The police station was a chaotic mix of uniformed officers, undercover detectives and the criminals in their custody. This was not an unusual occurrence, however scanning the whole picture, Detective Daryl Morris knew this was worse than normal. The city was in the middle of an upsurge of criminal activity. Murders, rapes, armed robbery. You name it, it was on the rise. Daryl had a real bad feeling that this was more than a random wave of violence. His gut feeling told him there was something more at work here. Something supernatural and he knew just where to go to find the answers. Grabbing his dark suit jacket, he pushed his arms into it and left the station, heading for the Halliwell Manor.

He arrived a short time later, pulling up in front of the large house. He hadn't thought to call ahead and hoped one of the girls would be home. Ringing the bell, he waited and was relieved when the door opened to reveal Paige.

"Hey Daryl. Nice surprise."

Striding past her, he said, "Sorry, not a social call Paige."

Noting his obvious agitated state, she replied, "Oookaay. Want to tell me what's up?"

Standing in the middle of the conservatory, he turned to face her. "No, I was hoping that was what you could tell me."

She shook her head in confusion. "Sorry, not understanding."

"It's demonic isn't it? Has to be. So what is this one? Demon of Chaos, or is it violence or no wait maybe it's the demon of not giving a cop a break."

"Okay, Daryl, you're rambling."

Hearing voices, Phoebe came down the stairs to investigate. Seeing Daryl, she smiled as she joined them. "Hi Daryl, nice surprise."

Leaning over, her sister whispered, "Oh, don't go there."

With that comment in mind, Phoebe noticed the man's anxious stance. "What? What did I say?"

"It seems our demon activity has spilled over to the common man." Paige filled in.

"Ahhh."

"That's it! That's all you have to say?" Questioned the frustrated detective.

"Well, the general opinion is that evil is throwing a "Who wants to rule the underworld" party and we're the main course."

Daryl threw Paige a look, clearly showing he did not appreciate her humor. Phoebe stepped in. "Honestly Daryl, were not really sure, but it appears there is another power struggle going on in the underworld."

"Factions trying to become the new Source." Daryl finished for her tiredly.

"Yes. We're working on it, but it's the best we can tell you for now."

"Well, it looks like another night I won't be enjoying Shelia's cooking."

Paige put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll solve this Daryl, you know we will."

Making his way toward the door, he replied, "Yeah I know. I just hope it's before I end up in divorce court."

The girls knew he was kidding. Daryl's wife Shelia loved him very much and understood the job, however they did sympathize with him.

"We'll call if we learn more."

"Thanks Phoebe. See you guys later."

Watching him leave, Phoebe turned to her sister. "I'm going to check in on Wyatt and then I think we should take another look at the Book of Shadows."


	4. Unfulfilled Dreams Chapter 4

Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as things start to heat up. If you get the chance I'd love to hear what you all think. Thanks!!!!!

Chapter 4

P3 was a buzz of activity, normal for a Friday night. Lauren stepped off the last step and surveyed the crowd. Piper and Leo had often told her to stop by if she ever got the chance. Since she had been given tonight off, she thought she'd take advantage. Navigating her way through the masses, she observed a band playing up on stage. Quite of few people were swaying to the music, while others sat at the various tables or at the large oval bar. It really was an amazing place, especially to Lauren. The inside of a nightclub was not something she had a lot of experience with. She could see why a place like this took up so much of Piper's time.

"Hey you! Glad you could make it."

Lauren spun around as she realized someone was speaking to her. Piper stood there in a red sequenced top and black silk pants. Her long hair was pulled up off her face with jeweled combs. She looked every inch the successful business woman.

"This place is really amazing." Lauren complimented.

"Thanks. Listen, I've got to catch up on some stuff in the office, but Leo is helping tend bar. Grab a seat and he'll get you set up."

Lauren's heart gave a little leap when she heard Leo was here. She hadn't been sure he would be here or on Whitelighter business. Piper didn't wait for a reply, heading toward the back of the club. Cautiously making her way to the bar, Lauren located an open stool and sat down. Squeezing in between two sets of couples engaged in intimate conversations.

A man from behind the bar asked what she wanted to drink. "Is Leo here?" She asked instead.

"Oh sure, hold on." He answered and made his way to the other side of the bar. While she waited, she turned in her seat a little to take in the atmosphere. She swung back when she heard his voice.

"Lauren! Glad you came." He called out loudly to be heard over the noise.

She returned his smile with one of her own. "Me too. You all talk about P3 so much, it's nice to see what it's all about."

Wiping his hands on a white towel tucked into the waistband of his pants he asked, "What can I get you?"

"Just a soda please."

"You got it."

She watched as he bent down to retrieve a glass and filled it. Placing it in front, he leaned closer. "On the house."

Her eyes never leaving his, she said, "Thank you." And took a sip. "So is it always this busy?"

"Pretty much, especially on the weekends. We're short handed tonight, so I'm pulling bartending duty." Seeing he was needed farther down, he continued. "Enjoy your night off. I'll talk to you later."

Disappointed at his departure, she took another sip then decided to contend herself with sitting at the bar watching him. She had no desire to mingle with strangers. When she had been given the night off, she didn't want to spend it in her lonely apartment. So she came here in hopes that Leo would be here. Almost an hour later, Leo was still busy serving customers. Lauren shifted in her seat, whishing he could get a free minute to come talk. At least she could breathe better. One of the couples had vacated the seats next to her. Unfortunately it had not lasted long. A man in his late thirties and obviously quite intoxicated, stumbled over.

With effort, he hefted his large bulk onto the stool. "Barkeep! Another one!" He barked out, raising his empty glass.

Disgusted by his behavior, Lauren turned her head away. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey sweetie." The offending man slurred his breath reeking of alcohol. "How's about I buy you a drink."

"No thank you." She returned firmly and pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Oh don't be that way honey. You and me could have a good time." This time he wrapped one of his beefy arms around her shoulder, dragging her closer.

Lauren began to panic as his advances became more intense. "Please." She pleaded as she tried to maneuver out from under his arm. Paying her little heed, he continued his mauling.

Leo had just come from the office, after checking on Piper, when he noticed the drunken man's behavior. Striding over with determined steps he tapped the man on the shoulder. "Hey buddy, I believe the lady is not interested." Lauren was never so happy to hear Leo's voice.

Turning slowly, the man squinted at Leo through blurry eyes. "Mind your own business mister." He slurred belligerently. "Me and the lady are getting better acquainted, aren't we honey."

Leo's gaze grew hard. "No, I don't think you are." He then yanked the man's arm off of Lauren.

Enraged at the action. The man swore and threw a large fist in the direction of Leo's face. Leo effortlessly dodged his attacker's assault. With a quicksilver motion, Leo caught the next swing and jerked the man's arm causing the man to turn around. With the other hand, Leo shoved the side of the man's cheek against the surface of the bar.

The scuffle caught the attention of one of the club's many bouncers who came to assist. "Ron, please escort this gentleman out. Make sure he gets in a cab and not his car."

"Sure thing Leo." Ron replaced Leo's hold with one of his own. The man began to struggle, but to no avail. Ron's heavily muscled arms were firmly in place. "We can do this easy, or we can do this hard." The bouncer offered. Realizing his precarious position, the man opted for the easy way.

Leo transferred his gaze to Lauren. "You okay?" He asked, concern coloring his eyes.

Lauren felt herself drowning in their green depths, but managed to reply, "Yes, fine."

"I'm so sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault. Thank you for saving me."

The way she was staring at him, made him feel just a bit uncomfortable. He was glad when Piper came up behind him.

"I just saw Ron escorting someone out. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. A guy had a little too much to drink and was bothering Lauren." Her husband filled in.

Instantly worried, Piper swung her gaze to the other woman. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, no. Leo took care of it." Lauren assured her.

Relieved, Piper grinned and gazed up at her husband. "Aw. That's my angel." Putting her arms around his neck, she rose on her tiptoes for a kiss.

Jealousy consumed Lauren as she averted her eyes from the scene in front of her. She hated when she saw Leo kissing Piper. It didn't happen often, due to busy schedules and Piper and Leo being naturally private people. When it did happen, Lauren thought she would burst in anger at the unfairness of it all. Piper had it all. She was the owner of a popular nightclub and a super witch. She had two sisters who would do anything for her. A beautiful baby and most importantly she had Leo! What did Lauren have? Nothing! Life was just so unfair. Not wanting anyone to notice her turmoil, she gathered her raging emotions and pushed them deep down inside. Later she would try to sort through them. Once convinced she had everything under control she looked back up. Piper had moved out of her husband embrace, although his arm was now settled on her shoulder.

They were still engaged in conversation, when Lauren interrupted to tell them she was going home. Smiling, the two wished she'd stay longer but understood. Telling her to drive carefully and they would see her tomorrow.

The dream came again, however this time it was very different. She was in the formal dinning room of the manor. It was a party. The table was laden with food and gifts. Phoebe and Paige came over giving her a hug. "Happy Birthday sweetie."

Leo came up behind her, placing a simple gold chain around her neck. Leaning down, he placed a warm kiss on the side of her neck. "Happy Birthday honey. Why don't you see how it looks?" Turning her to the small mirror on the wall.

Lauren let out a small gasp, for the image looking back was not her own, but Piper Halliwell's."

The next day, Lauren tried to keep as busy as possible. Not wanting to dwell on her latest dream. Not wanting to decipher what it meant. She avoided Leo, which did not prove to be difficult, since he had been called out almost the moment she had gotten there. Thankfully, the time came for her to go home. As soon as she entered her apartment, she made for her bedroom and a small desk, which sat in the far corner of the room. Opening it, she snatched the brown leather book inside and began leafing through it. It contained many spells she had learned over the past. Sometimes she forgot she was half witch. When she got to a blank page, she stopped and stared unseeingly at it. Without thought her fingers reached for a pen and she began writing. A few moments later she was finished. Putting the pen down, she read what she had written. A satisfied smile slowly spread across her lips. Perfect.

Waiting outside the club, she waited for her prey, knowing it would be soon. Everything had been planned out perfectly. She had called in sick, thus forcing Piper to leave her club early. The knowledge that Leo would be away this night and Phoebe was working late, leaving Paige to care for Wyatt until his mother came home. She congratulated herself on her strategic attack. Hiding in the shadows, her careful planning paid off. Piper came out, heading for her vehicle. It was just after dusk and the parking lot dimly lit. She waited for her prey to unlock the car door, then made her move.

Piper sensed someone behind her. Quickly she swiveled on her heels, her hands out in front of her ready to defend. She was shocked when she saw who it was. "Lauren, you scared me to death. What are you doing here? I thought you were sick."

Sensing Piper lowering her defenses, now that the immediate danger was over, Lauren move swiftly. While Piper turned to throw her purse into the jeep, Lauren pulled out a white cloth doused heavily with chloroform. Shoving the rag in Piper's face, she held tight as the other woman struggled to escape. The drug was too potent and soon Piper's struggles lessened and then ceased. Giving the area a quick scan to make sure they were alone, Lauren shoved her victim into the jeep. Pushing, she got Piper into the passenger side and then jumped into the driver's seat. Retrieving the keys from where they fell, she started the engine. With her quarry in tow, she drove out of the lot and onto the road.

Thirty minutes later, she was on a narrow road surrounded by trees. The glow of headlights from the jeep, the only illumination during the dark trek. Abruptly the road came to a halt and a few yard ahead stood a small cement building. Getting out, Lauren went to the passenger side door and opened it. Grabbing the still unconscious Piper, she tugged. Once on the ground, Lauren clutched her victim under each arm, dragging her to the tiny structure. Entering, she maneuvered Piper over to one of the bare walls where a large metal chain and cuff were embedded.

Putting Piper down, she swiftly placed the heavy cuff around Piper's ankle, then yanking on it to make sure it was secure. Standing back she surveyed her handiwork with a satisfied look. She was lucky, for no sooner had she locked her prey up the other woman began to stir.

Head pounding, Piper tried to crawl up from the blackness. Her mouth felt like dry cotton and her eyes itched and burned. Slowly she blinked, wondering what the hell had happened. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings and her head to clear. Gradually her vision began to focus and she was able to make out a figure standing in front of her. Her brows furrowed in a confused from, she sat up. A metal clanking sound redirected her attention to her ankle. Lifting her head back up, she squinted.

"Lauren?" Her question coming out in a croak, her throat still dry from the chloroform.

"Hello Piper. I imagine this is all a shock to you."

Giving her head a slight shake, Piper tried to clear the last of the cobwebs from her mind. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

"Doing?" Echoed the other woman. "Why I'm going to have the life I should have had. The life denied me." When Piper just shook her head confused, Lauren explained further. "You have it all Piper and I want it. I want sisters. I want to be a powerful witch, not a little no body. I want a beautiful child and lastly I want Leo. It's not fair that you have so much and I have nothing!"

Piper let out a forced laugh. "You can envy me all you want, but it's my life, not yours. It will never be yours."

"Ah, but there is where you are wrong." Taking out a small piece of paper, Lauren smiled. "This will take care of it all."

Piper's heart skipped a beat. Lauren seemed so sure of herself. She knew the other woman held a spell in her hand; after all didn't Lauren tell them she was half witch.

"Please think about what you're doing."

"Oh, I have thought about it. In fact I've thought of little else."

She didn't allow Piper to say more. Putting the paper up close she began to read:

_**For all to know and all to see,**_

_**A new identity I wish to be.**_

_**Switch the body, but not the mind,**_

_**To have the life I wish to find.**_

An eerie gray cloud emerged from each woman. The clouds floated across the distance until it entered the opposite body.

Slowly Piper could feel herself change. Eyes darting over, she watched in horrified amazement as her own image formed on the woman in front of her.

Lauren pulled a small mirror from her coat pocket. A huge smile lit up her face as she gazed at the reflection looking back. It worked! She stood for a second, marveling at what she had accomplished. Turning her eyes to the woman chained to the wall, she observed her own pathetic appearance.

Piper couldn't believe what was happening. Looking down, she saw another person's body. Heart thundering, she had trouble breathing. She felt her face and hair which were all alien to her.

"Who's the super witch now?"

Piper jumped at the sound of her own voice emanating from someone else.

"You won't get away with this Lauren. All I have to do is call for Leo or Paige."

"You could try, but I placed a soundproofing spell over this whole building. No one can hear you. You're powers are now mine and you're chained to a wall. You're not going anywhere which is exactly what I planned."

Piper was growing desperate. "My sisters. They'll know you're a fraud as will Leo."

Still preening in front of the mirror, Lauren shrugged off the threats. "I don't think so. Your sisters will see precisely what they want to see. As for Leo," her voice dropped just a little. "I plan to keep him very busy and very happy, if you know what I mean."

Knowing what the woman meant and getting ticked off, Piper ground her teeth together. "You keep your filthy hands off my husband."

Tossing a feline smile, Lauren turned to leave. "You'll have plenty of time to dwell on what my hands will be doing. Once I'm settled in at the Manor, I'll be back to tie up all the loose ends. Goodbye Piper, or should I say Lauren." Laughing at her small joke, she exited the building, leaving Piper alone and panicked.


	5. Unfulfilled Dreams Chapter 5

You guys are so great to take the time to drop me a review. What wonderful motivation!! A special thanks to HollyShadow, for dropping a review for every chapter. I'm thrilled you all are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Now onward.....

Chapter 5

Lauren snuggled into Piper's bed, her bed now. So far everything was going as planned. When she got home, Paige fussed about her being late, but Lauren gave a believable excuse, which soothed her sister's anger. Going up the stairs she gave a sleeping Wyatt a quick check. Hoping Leo would return soon, she waited up. When it became clear he would not be coming, she was disappointed, but knew she would have many other nights. Climbing into bed, she drifted off to sleep. A few hours later, she felt the bed shift and a pair of strong arms drew her close. She reveled in the scent of him as she cuddled deeper into his warm chest. Life was perfect.

Piper leaned her head against the cold, hard cement wall. After surveying the contents of the sparse room, she realized there was nothing there to aid in her escape. Transferring her energy to the wide iron ring encircling her ankle, she attempted to release the lock, however met with little success. Pulling on the chain embedded in the wall also proved fruitless. Not one to give up, she was fast loosing hope of getting out of this on her own. Closing her eyes she tried one more time to call for Leo or Paige. Just like all the other times, she was greeted with silence. Eyes still shut, images floated across her mind's eye. Lauren playing with Wyatt and it was Lauren she saw, for she refused to picture Lauren in her body. Lauren sitting around the table laughing with her sisters. Lauren with Leo, and as much as she did not want to do as Lauren suggested, she found herself visualizing them together. Lauren in Leo's embrace, with their lips engaged in a passionate kiss. Her eyes opened with a pop. She forced herself to stop her thoughts from going to the next progression. Her stomach rebelling at the mere thought. She had to pray Leo or her sisters would see through Lauren's guise.

Lauren woke early, not wanting to waste one precious moment of her new life. Slowly she turned over, observing the man slumbering next to her. His face softened in sleep and his chest moving with even breaths. Gently she brought her fingers to his hair, softly running them through. Moving toward his face, she traced the outline of his jaw with a feathered touch. The emotion she was experiencing was better than anything in her dreams. She loved him so much and now he was hers. A grin grew on her lips as he began to stir and she watched avidly as he blinked a few times, then looked over. His green eyes still held a hint of sleep and Lauren thought he never looked more adorable.

"You're up?" He stated groggily.

Lifting herself up on one elbow, she said, "You sound surprised."

"Well, it's not often Wyatt lets you sleep in. I thought you'd take advantage."

Delighting in the moment and her new body, she grew bold. "Advantage huh? I know what I'd like to take advantage of." Bending down she kissed him softly at first. Encouraged by his response, she let the kiss deepen, letting her fingers find the bottom of his t-shirt, she slid them under and up his chest.

Leo broke the kiss and looked at her. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"No, but you're usually not a morning person."

She smiled seductively. "Are you complaining?"

"Absolutely not." He growled and rolled her so she was on her back beneath him. Lauren felt her body grow warm as his eyes filled with passion. A rustling sound from the nursery brought both of them up short.

Sighing, Leo leaned his forehead to hers. "Guess Wyatt had other plans."

Lauren wanted to scream as she felt his body lift from hers. She just had to keep telling herself she had the rest of her life to be with him. She could afford to be patient.

It had been a long day Phoebe thought to herself as she entered the main parking garage of the newspaper. Elise wanted to extend her column for next week, which required a lot of extra time. Keys in hand, she made her way to her car and unlocked it. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Swinging around she was just able to dodge the attack. The oncoming fireball tagging her car instead of her body. Hiding behind the vehicle she popped her head up only to quickly duck back down again. This time the fiery globe flew over head brushing the tip of her head.

"Ooooh!" She exclaimed as she felt heat on the top of her head. The fireball had come close enough to singe the tips of her hair. Patting out the smoke with her hand, Phoebe's eyes darted back and forth. No escape and her active power of levitation would be of little help.

With no other recourse, she yelled, "Paige! Leo! Anybody!" The sound of approaching footsteps was the only response to her cry. Scooting around the car, she tried to avoid another assault.

"Paige!" She hoarsely whispered again.

This time her call was answered by the welcome sight of blue and white lights. Her sister only had to materialize for an instant to assess the situation. Without speaking, she grabbed her older sister's hand and orbed out, just as another ball flew by.

Lauren had the whole evening planned out. Phoebe was working late then had dinner plans with some friends and Paige offered to go to P3 to keep an eye on things. Thus giving Lauren or Piper rather, a quiet night off. Leo promised to be home early tonight and once they got Wyatt to bed, they would enjoy a nice dinner followed by some private time upstairs if all went well. She had donned on one of Piper's dresses. A black satin dress, with a beaded design embossed through it. The straps were thin and showed off her creamy skin to perfection. The hem of the dress coming to just above her knees, with a pair of black sling back pumps to finish it off. She chose this particular outfit because it reminded her of the one in her dreams. Looking in the mirror she was satisfied with the results.

Going over to Wyatt, she lifted him up, taking him downstairs for his dinner. He began fussing the moment she picked him up. Now that she thought about it, he had been cranky all day. Maybe he had a new tooth coming in. Once she got him in his high chair she gave him a big pretzel to gnaw on.

Leo orbed in a few minutes later. "Wow! You look great!" His green eyes reflecting his appreciation.

Smiling, she sashayed over, putting her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you like." Reaching up, she gave his lips a warm kiss. Wyatt banged his pretzel on the tray of his high chair, obviously demanding their attention. Lauren frowned and reluctantly removed herself from Leo.

While she prepared Wyatt's food, Leo went over to his son. Leaning over and giving the top of his head a quick kiss, he said, "Hey buddy, how was your day?"

Wyatt grinned and grabbed Leo's hand with his pretzel covered one. As Lauren went to feed him, he became agitated and avoided Lauren's attempt to feed him. "Wyatt, come on. What's wrong honey?"

Leo, having moved away to allow her room, came back over. "What's up?"

"I don't know, he's been difficult all day."

"Here let me try." Exchanging seats, he took the spoon. Wyatt immediately settled down and began eating. "Well, he seems fine now."

Lauren looked at the little boy with a troubled expression. Wyatt seemed to act up only around her. Could he sense what the others couldn't, that she really wasn't his mommy. 'No' she thought to herself, how could he. She looked, talked and acted exactly like Piper. Besides, it's not like she is a complete stranger, Wyatt knew her. She would have to keep a close eye on him. Nothing and no one was going to ruin this for her.


	6. Unfulfilled Dreams Chapter 6

A big thank you to HollyShadow and KK241289. For sticking with me on this story and leaving such nice reviews. It really means a lot!!!! Okay, Lauren I believe is going to get in way over her head here soon.

Chapter 6

After he had finished feeding Wyatt, Leo took the child upstairs to get him ready for bed. When he was home, he never gave up a chance to do these little things with his son. When he was sure his son was fast asleep, he got ready for his romantic night with Piper. It wasn't something that happened often and he was looking forward to it.

Lauren had checked on the status of the sauce simmering on the stove, then surveyed the table setting. Lighting the two taper candles, she stood back pleased. She knew the moment he entered the room. Looking up, her breath caught in her chest. He was wearing a light green sweater, which was just tight enough to accent every contour of his upper body. He had pulled the sleeves up, revealing strong forearms. As he drew closer, she noted how the color of the garment highlighted the color of his eyes. Eyes which were totally focused on her, causing her body to tingle all over. This was so much better than her dreams. Sliding his hand behind her neck, he bent down, his warm lips brushing hers in a feathered kiss. She returned his kiss with all the desire she had pent up inside her.

Leo was surprised by his wife's passionate response. Piper was not usually so aggressive, at least not until they were in the heat of things. There was something in the back of his head. A nagging sensation, something was not quite right. The thought did not have time to develop, because it was interrupted by the sight of Phoebe and Piage suddenly orbing in.

Turning at the intrusion, Leo's brows furrowed in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Demon!" The two answered in unison.

Phoebe explained, as she strode over to a mirror on the wall. "It attacked me in the newspaper parking garage. Look at my hair!"

"Aww honey, don't worry. I've got just the thing." Comforted Paige.

"Really? Cause I gotta tell you, I can't go out like this."

Paige took a closer look at the damaged area. "You'll be fine. I've got this great conditioner made from...."

Leo rolled his eyes exasperated, then interrupted. "Excuse me, could we focus for a moment on this demon and discuss proper hair products later."

Both sisters looked at him with perturbed expressions. "Pardon me Leo, but your hair is not the one in serious need of attention."

"Noted, but don't you think you should fill us in on who attacked you?"

Lauren could not believe this was happening. One night! That's all she was asking for. Hopefully they could solve this latest distraction quickly so she could salvage the rest of her evening.

"There's not much to tell." She heard Phoebe say. "It was a demon, but female this time. Threw fireballs. Nothing unusual about her appearance, although she didn't give me much of an opportunity to check her out."

Leo turned his eyes to Paige. "What about you? You notice anything odd?"

"No, I pretty much orbed in and orbed out."

Phoebe gave her sister a quick hug. "Thanks for the save by the way."

"No problem."

"Well, things are getting worse, it's not just you getting attacked at the manor." Worried Leo.

"There has to be some upper level demon behind all of these attacks." Observed Phoebe. "Someone wanting control of the underworld."

"And destroying us, is his ticket in." Paige stated with calm acceptance.

Leo glanced over to Piper. "What do you think?"

Lauren had been lost in her own thoughts, which had nothing to do with demons, so she started a bit at the question. "Ummm, I don't know, but I doubt anyone will attack again tonight. Maybe we should just forget about it for now and investigate more in the morning." When three sets of eyes looked at her oddly she made to explain. "I mean, we've checked the book. The Elders don't know anything, there's not much more we can do tonight."

Reluctantly they had to admit she was right. Paige and Phoebe decided to head upstairs and try to repair the damage to the latter one's hair. Lauren was determined to save dinner, although it was not going to be as romantic as she had envisioned.

Leo was quiet, lost in thought, concerned about their present demon situation. Afterward they cleaned up and headed for their room.

Leo went directly to check on Wyatt, assured he was sleeping soundly. Quietly he closed the door to the nursery. For her part, Lauren was hoping the rest of the night would go as she had planned. Wyatt was asleep, the rest of the house was silent and she had Leo all to herself.

Leo had gone over to the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of flannel trousers. Grabbing the bottom of his sweater, he tugged it over his head. Lauren watched from a few feet away and licked her dry lips. She intercepted him before he could put on the t-shirt. Placing the palms of her hands at the base of his back, she slowly move them upward, relishing the feel of his warm, smooth skin beneath.

At her unexpected touch, Leo turned to face her and she transferred her hands to his chest. "Piper, maybe this isn't..."

Putting a finger to his lips, she stopped anything more he had to say. Rising on her tip- toes, she moved her finger away and brought her lips to his. A gentle kiss at first, waiting for him to respond, pressing her form to his. Leo instinctively wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, bringing her closer. Lauren's body instantly reacted. A wonderful feeling filled her, making her feel warm all over. Reaching down, with one arm, he caught her behind the knees and lifted her so she was cradled in his strong embrace. Striding over, he gently deposited her onto the softness of the bed. Without breaking contact, he stretched out next to her.

Lauren was on fire. The feel of her fingers on his bare chest, his warm lips caressing her own. She had imagined being with him, like this so often, but her imagination had not done the moment justice.

The nagging sensation had returned. Leo felt something wasn't right, however the answer was just out of reach. He felt Piper's lips move to the side of his neck, to the sensitive spot where the neck and shoulder met. Looking down, he saw passion gleaming in his wife's beautiful eyes. He pushed the uneasy feeling to the back of his mind and gave his complete attention to the woman he loved.

Lauren felt Leo pull back. Nothing noticeable, just a slight retreat. Swiftly she redoubled her efforts and rejoiced when he came back to her. With the palm of his hand, he moved to her shoulder, pushing the thin strap of her dress downward. Leaning across, he trailed heated kisses along her neck and to her now bared shoulder. Lauren threw her head back at the intense sensations engulfing her body. With his other hand his fingers traced the inside of her leg. With a delicate touch, he drew the hem of her dress upward. Reeling in the heat of the moment, Lauren knew this is what she had waited a lifetime for. The man of her dreams making complete and total love to her.

A loud crash sounded from downstairs, shattering the perfect moment. Leo pulled away immediately, while Lauren let out a small squeal at the loss of his closeness.

"What the hell was that?"

As if an answer to his question, he heard Paige call out. "Piper! Leo!"

Not bothering to pull on his shirt, Leo leapt off the bed and swung the door open. A very frustrated Lauren followed. Racing down the stairs, Leo stopped short at the picture before him. Paige and Phoebe had been backed into a corner, a man in a dark suit advancing on them. The man threw out his hand and a chair went flying toward the girls. They just managed to avoid the on coming object by falling to the floor.

Seeing Leo and Piper, Phoebe called out, "Piper, blow him up!"

Lauren froze at the command. Blow him up? How? She hadn't had a chance to figure out Piper's powers.

At Phoebe's words, the man in the dark suit looked in Lauren's direction, a knowing grin on his face. Lauren was stunned to see it was the same man who had come to her months ago. It was too much to process all at once.

"For God's sakes Piper, do something!" Screamed Paige from her position on the floor.

Coming out of her trance, Lauren threw out her hands like she had seen Piper do so often. The vase sitting on an end table nearby, exploded into a million pieces.

Shocked, the sisters and Leo looked at her, while the man laughed. Realizing they were in serious trouble, the girls glanced at each other then to Leo. "Leo, get Wyatt out of here!" Phoebe didn't have to tell him twice. Instantly he orbed upstairs, grabbed his sleeping son and orbed out.

Lauren inched her way closer to the sisters, her eyes never leaving the intruder while his never left hers. "What's the matter.....Piper, lost your touch?" He mocked smugly.

Paige caught a hint of something when he said Piper's name, but she couldn't put her finger on it. By now Phoebe was beginning to feel frantic. "Piper! Blow him up! Freeze him! Anything!"

Once again, she threw her hands out, but the only thing she managed to freeze was the clock on the wall, then in slow motion it began to break apart until it was nothing more than pieces of scrap.

Crawling closer to her middle sister, Paige whispered, "Okay, what the hell is wrong with Piper's powers?"

"I don't know, but we can't keep this up."

The man raised his arms again and mentally flung the two younger women against the wall. Their backs sounding with a thud as they connected with plaster. Lauren rushed to their sides, checking to make sure they were all right. Dazed and sore, but otherwise intact, Phoebe glared at her older sister. "What is wrong with your powers?

Lauren didn't have an answer, at least not one she was willing to share. They could hear footfalls as the man approached. "Okay, we need to get out of here and come up with a Power of 3 spell."

Close enough to hear the last part of Phoebe's statement, the demon smirked. "Ah, but you need the power of three to make a power of three spell, now don't you?"

Phoebe and Paige's eyes met in confusion. Seeing this, he transferred his gaze back to Lauren. "You didn't disappoint me, I knew I chose well." As he raised his hand, Paige instantly reacted. Latching on to both her sisters, the three disappeared in a swirl of bright lights. Frustrated at the delay, the man let out a curse, as he took in the spot the Charmed One's had just vacated. Bringing himself under control, he straightened his tie. "You only delayed the inevitable. I will kill you, thus securing my position as leader of the underworld."

This time of night, P3 was empty as the three materialized. Phoebe immediately found a bar stool and flopped onto it. Paige was too agitated to sit. Something was not right. She had felt it earlier and now she was even more convinced. Her eyes flew to Piper. Before she could ask anything, another flash of swirling lights beamed in, as Leo appeared. Seeing him as her lifeline, Lauren ran to him, wrapping her arms around his solid form.

"What happened?" He asked worried.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask your wife." Demanded the youngest sister.

Leo looked down at the woman in his arms confused. "Huh?"

Drawing closer, Paige continued, her eyes narrowed, an edge to her tone. "Let's see. Blew a vase up instead of the demon. Froze the clock, then blew it up, once again instead of the demon. We almost got our butts tossed through a wall. So you tell me."

"And what was it the demon said?" Phoebe asked more to herself than to the others. "Something about not having the power of three."  
Paige jumped on her sister's thought pattern, eyes glued on Piper. "Yeah, and why did he talk to you, like he knew you. Something's wrong, I can feel it."

Lauren's nerves were at their breaking point. She could see all her plotting and planning unraveling before her eyes. They were going to discover who she really was and she'd loose everything! Loose Leo and her eyes shot up at him, his features clouded in confusion. She couldn't let this happen, she loved him too much. She deserved to have someone like him in her life.

Leo wasn't sure what to think. He heard his sister-in-laws words, and didn't know what to make of them. "What are you two saying?"

Phoebe shook her head unsure. "I don't know Leo, but something odd is going on, something is not quite right."

Stepping slightly away, Leo's eyes found his wife's. "Piper? What's going on?"

His green eyes beseeching her to confide in him. She had to make them believe it wasn't her, that something else was at work.

Paige didn't give her the chance. "I don't think this is the real Piper."

"What!" Leo and Phoebe exclaimed together, their eyes wide at the outrageous statement.

At Paige's words, Lauren became desperate. "Leo, don't listen to her. I think she is still rattled from the attack. We need to concentrate on vanquishing the demon."

Leo wanted so badly to believe her, but there was a part of him that believed Paige. Paige's instincts were rarely wrong. It would explain the strange feelings he himself had been experiencing.

Phoebe stood up and went to Paige's side as a sign of support. "There's one way to find out if she's really our Piper?"

The two sisters looked to their brother-in-law. Lauren knew something was up, and it was not going to be good for her. She watched as Leo closed his eyes and concentrated it. A few agonizing moments went by and his eyes popped open. "I can't sense Piper anywhere." A hint of disbelief tainted his words.

Lauren began backing up, her eyes darting to each of them, then settling on Leo. "What do you mean? Look at me! I'm Piper!"

Leo just shook his head, his eyes going hard. "If you were, I would be able to sense you, and I can't."

"Where's our Piper!" Phoebe demanded as she and Paige advanced.

"I...I.." Lauren stuttered, incapable of stringing words together.

Having gotten his anger under control, Leo spoke in a quiet tone. "Please tell us. We don't want to hurt you, but we need to know." It was not easy, keeping his temper under control. Now convinced this was not the real Piper, all he could think about is where his Piper was. Was she hurt?

Paige was done being patient. "Leo, try again to sense her."

Closing his eyes, he did as she asked, but with the same results. "Nothing." He grounded out frustrated.

"What if you were touching her," Phoebe asked, pointing to the fake Piper, "could you sense her then?"

At this, Lauren tried to make a run for it, but Paige was quicker. Grabbing Lauren roughly by the arm, she dragged the protesting Lauren over to Leo. Again, he closed his eyes, while holding onto Lauren's arms. A minute later, his eyes opened. "I know where she is."


	7. Unfulfilled Dreams Chapter 7

Well here is the final chapter in this story and I hope you enjoy it. I want to take the time to thank **HollyShadow, kk241289, fourevercharmed, leo/piper4ever, C.C. Mckenna, Sci Fi Gillian and piperleo4eva **for taking time out of your busy schedules to drop me a review. It really meant so much to me and wanted to let you know. If you get the time I would love to hear what you think now that the story is completed.

**Side Note:** I am putting the finishing touches on my third story. Because my best friend is a Cole fan and was upset that my other two stories did not include him, this next story is for her. It is not a Cole based story but he plays an important part in it. So look for "It Was Never a Question" I hope to have it out in the next week or so. Thanks again

Chapter 7

Piper was exhausted. She had tried everything to break free, only to fail miserably. Her throat was parched. During one of her escape attempts she had accidentally knocked over the jug of water Lauren had left her. Her shoulders ached from sitting against the hard cement of the wall. It had been almost two days she'd been here by her calculations. She was fast loosing hope that Leo or her sisters would find her. Leaning her head against the wall, tears of frustration and fear tracked down her cheeks. The thought of never seeing the ones she loved again was like a knife to her heart.

Then it came! A sight she never thought to witness again. Familiar blue and white lights filled the room. She squinted and put a hand up to shield her eyes from the brightness. When it was over, the most welcome images stood before her.

Phoebe, Paige and Leo stared blankly at the woman chained to the wall. It was not who they were expecting. Phoebe, was the first to recover. "Lauren?"

Piper licked her dried lips before she spoke in a croaked voice. "No Pheebs, it's me, Piper."

At the familiar nickname, three of the newcomers looked at each other. Leo turned to the woman beside him. "Lauren, is that you?"

Knowing there was nothing left to loose, she threw herself at him, tears running down her face. "Yes, it's me. Leo I love you so much. You're everything I ever wanted. Please, please say you still love me too."

Leo pulled her off him, his hands resting on her quivering shoulders. "I don't understand, why?"

Through the tears, Lauren was almost hysterical. "It wasn't fair! Piper had everything and I had nothing! Nothing, do you understand? You were so nice to me, I knew we were meant to be together. That you loved me."

While Lauren rambled on, Phoebe and Paige went to the real Piper. Paige orbed the chain off, allowing Piper to stand, although she need to assistance, since her legs had gone to sleep.

Leo looked at the woman in front of him. "Lauren, I'm so sorry if I did anything to make you think I felt more for you than a friend."

"But you love me! I know you do. When you held me and kissed me."

"Lauren, look at yourself. I love Piper and deep down you know that or you wouldn't have made yourself look like her. I thought I was holding Piper, kissing Piper."

She hated seeing the pity reflecting in his eyes. Eyes that had looked at her in love only a little while ago.

Piper had been observing the whole scene, and while part of her was sick at the idea of Leo holding and kissing another woman, she could almost feel pity for the girl. No, the more she thought about it, she really just wanted to kick her ass. How dare the little witch steal her life, her family, her husband! The latter now gently holding the sobbing trouble maker in his arms. Glancing over, Leo gave an unsure look. What did he do now?

Ever the practical one, Paige said, "So, how do we get them switched back?"

"There's a spell." Informed Piper, still leaning heavily on Phoebe for support.

Hearing this, Leo once again put Lauren from him. "Lauren, you need to undo this." His gentle urging and the genuine compassion she saw in his soft green eyes, made her realize the seriousness of what she had done. "I'm so sorry." She apologized in a low whisper. "Forgive me."

"I'm not the one you should be saying this to."

Reluctantly leaving his embrace, knowing she would never feel it again, she cautiously made her way over to Piper. "I'm so sorry Piper." It came out haltingly and she knew it sounded weak even to her own ears.

"Just say the spell!" Paige demanded impatiently.

"I can't."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe questioned, trying not to let all the anger she was feeling spill out.

"To reverse the spell Piper needs to say it." Lauren explained lamely as she brought forth the spell.

Piper drew her lips into a fine line, trying not to let her temper get the best of her. "Fine! Give it to me!" Scanning the spell quickly, she realized she would have to make a few changes. Again her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips.

_**For all to know and all to see,**_

_**My identity I wish to be.**_

_**Switch the body, not the mind,**_

_**To have the life I wish to find.**_

As before, a gray cloud emerged from each woman, crossing the space between then reentering. Piper looked down making sure every part of her was as it should be. Satisfied, she smiled at her sisters. "It's good to be me again."

Leo came up behind her. "Welcome back." Turning, she let him gather her in his arms. She relished the feel and smell of him.

Lauren turned her eyes to the ground, unable to watch. Giving Leo and Piper a few moments, Phoebe asked, "What do we do with her?"

Piper reluctantly stepped out of Leo's embrace. "Well, I know one thing." Pulling back her arm, she let her fist fly into Lauren's jaw. The hold Phoebe and Paige had on the woman was the only thing that kept her on her feet.

"Ow,oww,owww." Piper moaned cradling her throbbing knuckles.

"Piper!" Her husband exclaimed, surprised at his wife's actions.

"What! Like she didn't deserve that! She's lucky I don't blast her to bits!"

Struggling to keep Lauren from collapsing to the floor, Paige said, "Fine, glad you feel better, but back to the original question."

"I'll take her." Offered Leo. At Piper's raised brow he hurried on. "I'll take her up there. There's a place for misguided witches. They will be able to take care of her." He placed his arm around the shaken Lauren and orbed out.

"Just make sure she keeps her hands to herself!" Yelled his wife as the blue lights twinkled out.

"You ready to go home?" Phoebe asked.

"You have no idea."

As the three sisters orbed into the manor, Piper immediately observed the destruction. "What the hell happened here?"

"Demon." Her siblings chimed, as if the one word was explanation enough.

"Ah, did you get him?"

"Actually no." Phoebe answered as though she had just remembered something. "In fact, the demon was the one who clued us in to you not being you."

"Explanation needed."

Paige took up from there. "Yeah, he said we couldn't do a Power of Three spell because we would need the Power of Three."

Phoebe was nodding her head. "Right, somehow he knew Lauren had taken over your body."

Frowning at her sister's words, Piper asked, "How?"

"I...." The unexpected shimmering of the said demon cut off her sister's response.

"I believe we have some unfinished business." He sneered. Not giving the girls a chance to attack, he waved his hand, sending them flying across the room.

Crumbled in a heap on the floor, Paige muttered, "Haven't we been here before."

"Yeah, but now we have Piper." Phoebe replied optomisticly.

Getting to her knees, Piper raised her hands, causing the man to explode in a puff of dust. They had no time to celebrate their success, for the man reappeared as fast as he disappeared.

"Ah, I see Lauren has failed me after all. No, matter, your powers can't destroy me and you haven't had time for a spell." This time he sent one of the large couches crashing toward them, nearly trapping the girls beneath it.

Wiggling our from under, Piper let out a grunt. "Alright, this guy is really ticking me off."

"What are we going to do? He's right, we haven't had time to write a Power of Three spell." Observed the youngest sister.

"Ah, but we do?" Countered Piper smugly. At her sisters perplexed stares, she added, "I'll explain later. Just repeat after me."

**_The Power of Three we call on now,_**

_**To end all evil is what we vow.**_

_**Our faith in good will be the key,**_

**_To make this demon cease to be._**

If the situation hadn't been so dire, the three would have laughed at the shocked expression that past over the demon's face just before he went up in flames. Leaning against the wall, the sisters slid slowly down until they were seated on the floor. Silent at first, still recovering from the last few days.

After a few moments passed, Paige broke the quiet. "Okay, so explain."

Eyes closed, Piper grinned. "Hey, chained to a wall for two days gives a girl time to think. I had to keep my mind busy or I would have lost it. So I just started making up spells. I knew an upper level demon had to be behind all the recent attacks. I just hoped one of them would prove useful.

Putting her arm around her older sister, Phoebe smiled. "Thank God you did. We really missed you."

Lifting an eyebrow, Piper looked at her. Missed me? You didn't even know I was gone."

"Yes we did." Paige defended.

"When?"

"Well...."

"Uh, uh."

Paige not ready to admit defeat went on. "We would have eventually. Besides, Leo didn't know either."

When she saw Piper's expression change at her last statement, she wished she could take the words back.

"I'm sorry."

"Why, for telling the truth."

Phoebe felt she had to defend her brother-in-law and make her sister understand. "Honey, he didn't know, none of us did. She had your face, your voice. She even did things just as you would."

"Yeah, she must have studied you pretty closely." Paige noted. "Cause she had us all fooled."

Piper wanted desperately to ask the one question that had been plaguing her mind since this all started, but was terrified of the answer.

"What is it honey?" Phoebe inquired when she saw the pain mirrored in her sister's eyes.

Piper tried to get the words out, but her throat had closed up with emotion. "Do you..." She hesitated a moment and cleared her throat. "Do you think Leo and Lauren.....you know." She couldn't finish the thought; it was too painful to consider.

Phoebe knew instantly what Piper was asking. Leaning over, she gave her sister a comforting hug. "I don't know honey. You'll have to ask Leo."

Closing her eyes against the pain, Piper nodded her head. "I'm going upstairs. I'm exhausted and I need a shower."

Rising carefully to their feet, they each felt the effects of the last few days. Phoebe and Paige watch in concern as their sister up the stairway.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I don't know Paige. Hopefully, once she talks to Leo all will be fine."

"What if he tells her the one thing she is dreading?"

Phoebe rubbed her tired eyes. "I don't want to think about it."

Piper entered her bedroom a bit reluctantly. Scanning the room unwanted images filled her mind. Images of Leo and Lauren. The rational part of her knew it was Piper, Leo was seeing, but in her minds eye it was Lauren. Her eyes darted to the bed and she quickly looked away trying to banish the thoughts. Turning, she made for the bathroom, hoping a long, hot shower would wash away not only the dirt, but her troubling thoughts as well.

Twenty minutes later, she felt a little better. The shower had helped. A noise brought her attention to the nursery. Her eyes lighting up when she saw her son sitting in his crib, a note attached to one end. Picking it up she read: Piper, I need to tie up a few things. Be back as soon as I can. I love you. Leo.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she read. Bending down, she picked up Wyatt, relishing the feel of him in her arms. Leo must have orbed their son in knowing how badly she'd want to hold him,

After rocking him for awhile he had fallen asleep. Not wanting to put him down, but realizing she should, she placed him gently in his crib. Walking out of the nursery she made her way to the bed. She wanted nothing more than to surrender herself to the blissful oblivion of sleep. There was however, something she had to do first. Bending over and with quick movements, she yanked off the comforter. Then she began the process of stripping the sheets. Putting on new ones, she threw the old into a corner. Maybe it was silly, considering it was her body, which had occupied the bedding, but to Piper it wasn't. It had been Lauren. She had just gotten an old worn comforter back in place when Leo appeared.

"Hi." He greeted quietly.

She answered back similarly.

"How you doing?" He asked as he moved closer, then frowned when she took a step back. "Piper, what's wrong?" He knew her too well, knew things were not fine.

She didn't want to talk about it, didn't want her worse fear confirmed. If Leo had made love to Lauren, she didn't want to know. "Liar!" Her mind screamed back. Again the image of Leo doing things to Lauren, things only meant for her. Squeezing her eyes tight against the vision, she forced the picture away.

Leo, observing the varied emotions passing across his wife's features, worried. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "Piper, honey, talk to me. What's wrong?"

She flinched at his touch and looked up, tears shinning in her eyes. They threatened to spill as she saw the concern and love reflecting in the green depths of his eyes.

"Tell me, please." He pleaded and getting more worried by every passing moment.

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out the dreaded question. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No." Was his immediate response, hoping this would relieve her anxiety.

Piper closed her eyes while the sweet feel of relief flooded through her, but it was short lived, as other questions reared their ugly heads. "But you did kiss her, didn't you?"

"Honey, please." He begged.

That was answer enough for her. She turned her face away, unable to look at him.

Seeing he was loosing her again, Leo hurried on. "I didn't know. I mean, deep down I think I did. There was always something there. A tingling sensation in the back of my mind that told me something wasn't quite right. But then I would look at you or hear your voice and I pushed the feeling away."

She felt a little better at hearing his confession. Realistically she couldn't blame him. Lauren had fooled them all. Could she really expect him to see through Lauren's cruel plan? She heard Leo speaking again.

"Piper, I am so sorry. I love you and I'd never do anything to hurt you, ever."

Gazing up, she could see the love and pain mirrored in his eyes and a soft sob escaped her lips as she threw herself into his arms.

Not expecting it, Leo instinctively wrapped his arms around her petite form savoring the feel of her in his arms. He buried his face in her hair and held onto her for dear life, never wanting her to leave.

For her part, Piper relished the feel of his strong arms around her. It made her feel safe, secure and loved. Reluctantly she pulled back a little. "I love you." She whispered.

Eyes moist with emotion, he echoed her words. "I love you." Bringing his lips to hers, he kissed her tentatively first, gauging her response. She returned the kiss without hesitation, causing him to deepen the embrace.

Later that night, they lay in bed, cuddled together. They had spent the last hour dispatching personal demons. Secure in their love and satisfied they had banished any lingering doubts. Piper leisurely ran her fingertips down her husbands smooth, bare chest, loving the feel of him beneath her touch. Leo's hand was entangled in his wife's soft, silky hair, as he massaged the side of her head.

Piper not wanting to bring up the subject, but her curiosity getting the better of her asked, "What happened with Lauren?"

Detecting just a hint of tension in her tone, Leo wanted to reassure hr. "Well, she's being seen to by the right people. Once a doctor evaluates her, they can begin to set her back on the right path. It seems the man in the suit, was the Demon of Unfulfilled Dreams. He preys on weaker humans, using their secret desires against them. From what Lauren has said, he contacted her months ago. He convinced her he was from the MNA and he could get her a position with us. She was the perfect victim, shy, low self-esteem and lonely."

"And he used that to his advantage." Piper interjected knowingly.

"Exactly. It seems he sensed her desire to have a family, children."

"You." She added quietly.

Shifting his position so he could see her face, he said, "Piper, I never meant to lead her on. I mean I talked to her, but it was never anything improper."

Knowing he spoke the truth, she had to smile. Of course Leo would never do anything improper. He was the most honorable; caring man she'd ever met. He honestly could not see that just being him could cause a woman to fall for him. Especially a woman who had never had a man be nice to her.

Witnessing the smile, Leo arched a questioning brow. "What? What's so funny."

Ah, classic Leo, she thought and gave her head a slight shake. "Nothing." Then snuggling back against him, she let out a contented sigh.

Hearing it, her husband asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yes. I'm just thinking how lucky I am."

"We both are." He corrected and drew his arms tighter around her shoulders.

Paige and Phoebe were sitting on the latter one's bed. The middle sister's hair was completely covered in pink lather.

"Well, it's been pretty quiet." Paige said hopefully. They had heard voices coming from Piper's room and knew Leo had returned.

"I know. I think everything is going to be all right, thank goodness."

Raising her fingers, she lightly touched the pink gel on her head. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

The End

14


End file.
